Claimh Solais: Witches' Best Wishes for this world
by Kapuloo
Summary: Akko got into an accident involving her two friends, Lotte and Sucy, and a BIG truck. Now, she resides in another world, with two people who looks like Lotte and Sucy, has their names and their personalities, but with one thing different. They both can do REAL magic and they are both in medieval style clothing. Oh, And she also got the God of life with her. What a weird new life.
1. Magic is Awesome, unless

Claimh Solais: Witches' best Wishes for this World.

Chapter 1[Magic is Awesome, unless you're dead.]

Death. A horrible word. It can happen to anyone. Akko always knew, when someone is killed, they die. The past couple of months was something rough.

Before her death, she was a student in one of the best schools in the West, Luna Nova. Her mother gathered all the amount of money she could find to get Akko enough payment for the school and frankly, she got accepted in. Before the start of the term, tragedy struck.

Diana Cavendish, A Prodigy, A hard worker –and Akko's friend, was found dead. She was going to be something big. Diana was going to make new friends there at Luna Nova, yet god worked in mysterious ways. She attended Diana's funeral as she was a good friend and her family were good allies to the Kagaris. Fate never works like you expected to.

After the beginning of the semester, Akko met two new friends, Lotte and Sucy. They were thought to be the outcasts of the class, but they still stick together. One day after school, the three walked to their respective houses.

Their houses were on the same direction, so they chill and chat as they walk beside each other. Being careless as they are, they didn't notice a big freaking truck coming towards them. Akko, being the hero she is, pushes the two out of the way and that's when the second disaster hit.

Here she was, sitting, in a big dark room, with two chairs and one big oak table. Documents lay atop the round furniture.

Across from her, is a Lady. She looks quite mature, in her white witch dress, a white witch hat and really red hair.

"Welcome to the- " The mature witch said before being cut off by Akko.

"Death, right? I knew that I wasn't going far, but I didn't think it would be this soon." Akko shed a tear.

"Woah! Woah. Slow down. I was going to say, Welcome to the Realm of Rebirth." The women said to Akko.

"Rebirth?" Akko said in a sad tone.

"Listen, kid. The world you lived in isn't the only world in the whole universe. There are still more than meets the eyes." The Witch put up a chart with two earths on it. "This- is your world and This- is the 'another world'."

"I'm listening…" Akko stared at the chart.

"The another world is in decline of people as of late. People started dying, but we got a perfectly good girl-" She pointed to Akko. "so, we are offering you, sort of, a second chance at life."

"What is different about this another world?" Akko asked

"Magic!" The witch did a sparkling motion with her hands.

"Wait, like real magic? Ones that make cool lights and need cool incantations?" Akko' eyes sparkled like stars once she heard the sentence.

"Yes! Oh! And I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Chariot Du Nord. The God of Life and Hope."

"Ok.."

"So, Little Girl. We are giving you a second chance to go to another world, with your memories intact. You get a bonus before going to the another world. So, what will It be?"

Akko put both her hands in the air. " Yes! Yes, I WILL!"


	2. Getting a friend is good, unless

Hello, Vicktor here, quick note, Next week and the week after that, no chapters of any fan fiction will be coming because of My tests. I have to get my head in the game for studying. Anyways, enjoy my new chapter of My Konosuba/LWA crossover.

Claimh Solais: Witches's Best Wishes for this World.  
Chapter 2: [Getting a friend is good, unless she just knows stage magic.]

Akko was sitting down, in her red jacket, a white t-shirt, beige shorts and brown leather boots, on a chair in the same dark room. She had answered to the call of being transported to another world.

"Okay, these... are the list of items you can choose."

This witch, Chariot Du Nord, had given her many pieces of paper. All of the items were helpful in one way or the other. One of the items was a fishing rod, which causes powerful winds when the bait is thrown. Another one was an orb of water, which grants foresight and hints.

The one that caught Akko's attention was A Rod. The Rod was mostly white, but had a golden piece on top. Seven crystals lays inside the Rod, each placed in a position that, when looked altogether, looked like the Big Dipper. Claimh Solais, the paper read.

Akko walked to Chariot and showed her the paper. Chariot gave her a nod. Chariot put her hands out and started whispering words. An ethereal green magic circle surrounded Akko. Objects around Akko started to float up into the air along with her. A bunch of white rocks were floating in front of Akko.

The rocks combined to form Claimh Solais. She grabbed the Rod into the hands. She saw another rock beside her. The tiny rock was painted with purple marks. Akko grabbed it, thinking it was part of the Rod.

"Farewell! And Goodluck! On your travel to the another world! We hope you have a good time staying in it and eventually find a way to defeat... THE NOIR QUEEN." Chariot said those words as the magic circle activated and sent Akko towards to roof of the room. Akko heard what Chariot spoke clearly. Defeating Some evil Witch? The Noir Queen? Who's that? She did NOT signed for this! A portal opened up and Akko saw what looks like to a magic school in it.

"Wait! What do you mean by defeating the Noir Qu- Ah!" Akko screamed as she is sucked into the ethereal green portal, also known as a Leyline. The portal eventually closed. Chariot sat down on her chair.

"Phew, finally! Another person sent. Now... where is that Call stone?"

-TimeSkip-

"Ouch! My head... " Akko rubbed the back of her head and opened up her eyes. She is on the side of a dirt road. She looked around and saw buildings everywhere. The Languages on the shops were English. It's a good thing she paid attention to her English classes.

Akko stood up and walked for one step. She stepped on something. She gaze down to see her Shiny Rod. Akko grabbed it and put it on her belt. Wait a minute. She died in a Saturday, extra class day. She wore a red jacket and shorts, not some sort of student outfit. She inspected around her body and saw that Chariot had entirely changed her outfit, from head to toe.

Now, she was wearing a dark blue vest which extends to be her skirt which was also covering a long white sleeved shirt, a red ribbon around the waist, a pair of White sock and brown leather shoes(Luna Nova's Normal Witch uniform).

Akko thought that it was good that Chariot changed her attire. She would looked weird, even in a world filled with magic. She felt a little rumble in her right skirt pocket.

She pulled out the rock with purple marks on it. She rubbed the rock for a couple times. Unknown to Akko herself, she had sent a call message to Chariot.

-At the Realm of Rebirth-

Chariot was shaking. The witch has a weird calling signal to her boss, actually. The stone with purple marks on it was a Call stone she made herself. She would give it to her boss. If someone rubs the stone about three times, a 'Call' would be sent to Chariot and she can teleport to the stone's location.

Chariot thought would she answer the call immediately or read the rest of her 1000 page manual of spells and rules for gods first. She was about to get to the part where it teaches how to create a portal to teleport oneself to and back from the 'another world'.

Chariot, even though a god, still doesn't quite know how the 'another world' works yet. She just knew she is worshipped there as a god of agriculture and luck. The people created statues of her, yet it looked like an old woman more than the young chariot herself. If she was sent down, she would already tell them the difference.

Chariot chose... accepting the call.

-With Akko-

"Why is this stone shaking?" Akko asked herself as she walked around

Suddenly a wisp of green energy appears before her. Chariot materializes from the green energy, with a confused look on her face.

The witch looked around to see the surrounding area. Seeing the town and looking towards Akko to see her Call stone, she had a realization. She just had warped down into the 'another world', with no way back.

"W-Why do y-y-you have t-that?" Chariot asked as she had some fear in her. She grabbed Akko's head. Chariot shakes Akko's head repeatedly back and forward. "You Little Mischief Maker! Do you know what you just done?"

"U-u-um No?" Akko said with a confused and shaky tone as she is shaken.

"I am stuck here with you!"

"Why don't you just use some magic to create a portal or something?" Akko suggested

"Oh yeah, Right." Chariot walked away a little bit then she remembered something." I don't how to make one yet."

"Why don't you know? You are a goddess!"

"I'm a Newbie Goddess! Even if I'm placed way above Badcock and Finneran, I'm still new to the goddess thing." Akko made a confused express. How can a goddess be new at her job? And who's Badcock? Or even Finneran? "And you called me before I can even read how to make one!"

"Well, Sorry. If you just didn't accept the call you wouldn't be here."

"Well, how am I supposed to know it's you who's calling and not Holbrooke!"

The two made grumpy expressions at each other.

"Ok, Ok." Chariot calmed down. "I should be able to contact Lukic to pick me up."

She readied herself in a standing position. Chariot waved her wand which she pulled out for her belt. She waved her hand into different poses.

"|Beyond Sound|!"

The spell she casted just made little fireworks. Sparkles bursted out from the wand and slowly floats down to the ground.

"What is wrong with this thing?" She checked its gauge. She checked her wand. Another realization hit her. "This is my Stage Magic Wand."

"What do you mean by 'Stage Magic Wand'?" Akko asked

"This wand can only help me cast Stage Magic or any thing is considered a |Party Trick|" Chariot sat down on the ground and dropped her 'Stage Wand' to the grass, looking defeated.

{Luuu... Na! No... Va!}

The two Witches were now inside a hall. Tables scattered around the room with six chairs beside each table. The floor was made from granite. There were banners hanging from the floor of the second floor. The second floor has two separated areas which looks like balconies. The two areas doesn't have anyway to connect to each other. Stairs were the only that the two areas has to connect them to the first floor.

This is the Goodwitch GuildHall.

"So, Let me get this straight. You are a goddess.. that no one would ever know you are one because you look Nothing like your statues... and you have a wand... which just casts party tricks. Am I right?" Akko asked the goddess of life.

"Says the girl with a sparkling stick." Chariot huffed

"Hey! I thought you said that this was a magic item!" She pointed to her Rod.

"Only IF the user has magic potential. Without anyone teaching you a spell, you would just be walking around with a fancy stick." Chariot looked to the Rod. "Even if the Rod has special spells only the user can use anyways."

"Special Spells?!"

"They are like 'hacking' if I recall, the spells have devasting and powerful effects that could make enemies bow to you, but as I just said.." The white witch eye-rolled.

"What makes you think I don't have magic potential?"

"Magic users know how to use magic since about the age of 6. You are about 8 years behind everyone else. Selling it for money might be even more useful."

"Never! I'm not giving up my only chance at being a witch."

"I see you have stubbornness in your blood."

"I see you have pessimistic in your blood."

The two exchanged angry glares.

"Ok, Ok, let's clam down. First we need to register ourselves to the become a citizen of this world."

"I'm 14 and you might be about 300? Wouldn't they think it's weird that one day, two people came out of nowhere and registered into their society?"

"We can say that we lost our cards and our money. Saying we are wandering travelers might help in registering to this town as our hometown. Wait, did you just call me 300? I'm not that old you little..." Chariot wanted to strangle Akko really bad. She calmed down because Akko might be only one who would help her in her current state.

The two walked to a counter. A girl behind the counter asked. "How may I help you?"

"We would like to register ourselves as citizens here please. We lost our registration card, so we need new ones. We are wandering travelers, so if you may register us as people from here, it would be convenient."

The guild girl nodded and walked towards a scary-looking machine. "Come here please."

The machine had black gears and many mechanical arms. It was in a form of a box. Four glass lenses is in the front of box. The lenses turns around in a circle. The machine has drills and other sharp objects on each arm.

Akko and chariot looked terrified of the machine. Is this some kind of torture device. Did the girl figure it out that they weren't from this world. Akko walks in front of the machine and stood still. The girl hold a thin metal cylinder with a red button on it.

"Please wait very still." The counter girl pressed the button.

Many flashes came out from the lenses. The arms retracts itself into the machine, causing weird drilling and cutting noises. The gears' spin speed increases.

Akko could watched in curiosity and terror, waiting for what to come next. A long metal arm with a spear-like tip came out and pointed towards Akko. A ball of energy gathered at the tip.

A light was flashed into Akko's eyes. Then the energy from the tip dispersed. Akko held out her hand in front of her to form a defensive position.

A single card was floating in the air. It comes back down from gravity and hits Akko in the head.

"Ow!" Akko kneeled down and inspect the card. A picture of her, a sort-of statistics graph beside her picture and a blank space below her picture was on her card. So this machine... is a camera?

The guild girl picked the card up. "You were supposed to grab the card as it lands. Okay, it seems that you... ooooooo... Your Luck is somehow very high! And look at your endurance! Yet, strength, speed, magic and intelligence isn't your specialty."

/Pause...  
I'm gonna explain stats for a bit  
There are a couple stats on the card.

Strength : Endurance: Speed: Intelligence: Magic: Luck:

Some I added more Stats?  
continue./

"Do you want to be a crusader? They are tough and often very lucky for surviving from lethal attacks." The guild girl asked Akko.

"No way! I'm gonna be a W-I-T-C-H. There's no way that I'm going to be some masochistic crusad- ."

Akko was pulled by the ear by Chariot. "Let me land you a little secret. In this world, everything class can cast magic. This world is purely magic-based. A crusader is quite high-tier, I request that you choose it from the beginning."

"No way, I'm gonna be a witch. Hey, guild lady! Mmwhmm- ." Akko's mouth was covered by Chariot's hand. The little brunette Struggled as she is trying to break free from the goddess' hand.

"She requests to be registered as a Crusader please."

{Shi... Ny! Rrrooood!}

Akko looks at her card in defeat as she sees her class as Crusader. The little girl is currently in a room with an another guild girl, which was getting her measurements.

"This guild gives free starter equipment, you are quite lucky to have come to Luna Nova."

So this town is called Luna Nova eh? Akko thought as the measuring tape is surrounding her waist.

As the girl finished taking Akko's measurements. She goes out of the room. Akko look around the room to see a picture on the wall in front of her. The picture was of all of the guild girls in the hall. The smooth wooden frame made it look pretty fancy. Many pictures were beside it, showing past adventurers who came and go to this town.

She saw two pictures which caught her attention. One was framed with an orange haired girl with red semi rimmed glasses and the other was with a pale skinned gird with puce hair. Lotte and Sucy.

Akko started to tear up. Two people who looks exactly like them, her two new best friends. She has to find these two.

A memory of their first day flashed her mind.

-Flash-  
'The first day. Akko was walking through the front gate. She heard a noise behind her, a scream. She saw a young lady tripped down. Lotte.

"I'll help you up." Akko pulled Lotte's arm, lifting her up to her feet. Akko help gathered her things. After that they started talking to each other and became fast friends.

After the first day, the two saw that someone was walking behind them, going the same way as well. Sucy.

Akko, worked the courage to say. "Want to be friends?" Even with a rude insult as her first words, Sucy teared up and happily hugged them both.

The first day, already two friends.'

-Flash-

Akko sat down on a chair. Someone tapped her shoulder. She looked behind her. The guild lady was back with two pieces of armor, one for the torso and one for the legs, and a pair of leather gloves.

The armor was colored with ethereal green and white. With some metallic silver parts and leather parts for flexibility. The gloves were normal, nothing special about them.

She tries them on and proceeds to go out of the room. She saw Chariot outside, waiting for her.

"So?" Chariot asked

"This armor doesn't quite fit my taste. If we get money, can we get better armor?" Chariot nodded

"Ok, I registered as a Show-Witch on my card. We should get going to the board for requests."

Akko sighed and followed the Show goddess to a wooden board. Many papers for requests are posted on the wall. One thing caught Akko's attention.

"How about this one?" Akko pulled out a paper.

"Uh? That is a party member recruitment request."

"Well, why can't we let her in out party? We might need extra hands for the requests."

"The reward isn't enough for three person to share and get normal needs. We can recruit her later."

Chariot looked around the board and she saw many kinds of requests, a request for clearance of Fire Faeries at a farm, a request for recruitment, a request for training, etc.

The goddess picked out a request for a simple task. Capture 4 mini vajarois.

Akko was grabbed at the wrist by Chariot and was pulled away to the counter. Akko dropped the recruitment request.

On the paper it reads:

|Finding a party, recruitment request |  
|Name:Sucy Manbavaran. |  
\Class:Alchemist \  
|Staying at Poi-poi Sun Inn til' Sunday. |

/ /

Akko looked back to the paper.

"Sucy, I'll find you."

A/N: Who is this Noir Queen? Why is Sucy staying at Poi-poi Sun Inn til' Sunday? And what will out two heroes use to capture the mini vajarois with? I might introduce a Star-Kill General in next week's chapter or maybe just add the monster into a side story. For sure, there are male warlocks in the world of Luna Nova, Andrew or Frank, for example.

Off topic, I'm taking a little break from My Witch Academia. Doesn't mean I'm not continuing it, so don't expect a chapter this week. After seeing the new ending for Hero academia, I was pumped to write something Fantasy themed, so here is one fantasy themed fan fiction.


End file.
